Mianhae Hyung
by Han Se Hyun
Summary: Sebuah perbuataan yang tidak disengaja tetapi memiliki dampak yang sangat besar. /"Hyung aku sangat menyesal,aku tidak akan pernah melakukan hal yang sama untuk kedua kalinya, aku berjanji!"/ THIS IS HUNHAN!/ Brothership.


Mianhae Hyung

Author : Han Se Hyun  
>Cast : HunHan Couple (Sehun EXO-K dan Luhan EXO-M)<br>All member EXO-K and EXO-M  
>Genre : BROTHERSHIP, FAMILY, SAD, ONESHOT <p>

**DONT BE PLAGIATS!**

**.**

.

.

**Please dont be SILENT READERS**

.

.

.

**HAPPY READING **

.

.

.

Author PoV  
>"lihat itu, bintang itu bersinar dengan sangat terangnya ya! sungguh sangat indah dipandang oleh mata" ujar namja manis itu dengan senyuman yang khas tersungging dibibirnya,<p>

"iya, benar Hannie. bintang itu sangat indah dan lebih bersinar dari bintang-bintang yang berada didekatnya" ucap namja tampan itu,

"iya, seperti halnya dirimu Hunnie diantara banyak namdongsae yang ada didekatku tapi hanya Hunnie yang akan menjadi namdongsae ke-1, hyung"ucapnya seraya melihat ke arah wajah namdongsae tersayangnya itu, dan diapun sukses membuat namdongdase-nya itu tersipu malu.  
>Author PoV end<p>

"ahh, Hannie membuatku malu saja, sudahlah jangan membuatku menjadi salting gini dong"ujar sehun dengan sedikit mempoutkan bibirnya yang sontak membuat luhan terkekeh melihat kelakuan namdongsae-nya itu

"kekeke iya-iya aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi, tapi kau senangkan Hunnie?"dengan nada mengejek

"ehm..memangnya kenapa kalau aku senang! ah sudahlah aku ingin masuk kedalam saja!"sehunpun masuk kedalam sedangkan luhan hanya tersenyum dan melihat sehun yang sudah hilang dari pandangannya, tak lama iapun ikut masuk kedalam dorm. sesampainya di dalam dorm iyapun ikut bergabung dengan member yang lainnya dan duduk disebelah kris, "kau darimana saja luhan-ah?"ucap kris

"aku habis dari balkon, melihat bintang bersama sehun" katanya santai  
>"wae? waeyo? kau tidak mengajakku saja? aku juga ingin melihat bintang" dengan ekspresi yang kecewa, belum sempat luhan ingin menjawab tiba-tiba ada yang menjawab<p>

"heh! untuk apa kau bersama Hannie-ku! kaukan bisa melihat bintang sendiri tidak perlu bersama Hannie!"dengan wajah sebal sehun duduk diantara luhan dan kris yang masih menatap kris dengan tatapan mengancam,

"memangnya kenapa kalau aku mau melihat bintang dengan luhan? masalahmu apa?!"mendengar itupun sontak membuat sehun marah dan diapun berdiri dan berkata "Hannie hyung hanya milikku tidak ada yang boleh memilikinya selain aku! Aku...hanya aku seorang yang harus memilikinya!" dengan cepat dia langsung memeluk erat hyung kesayangannya itu dan  
>TES...TES...TES... air matanya pun jatuh membasahi pipinya<p>

"hiks...hiks...hyung hanya milikku! aku tidak akan melepaskan hyung untuk orang lain, tidakkk akaan! hiks...hiks..."dengan suara yang mulai terdengar serak dan parau itu ia makin mengeratkan pelukan kepada hyung tersanyangnya itu

"sudahlah Hunnie, kris hyung cuma bercanda saja, sudahlah jangan menangis kamu jelek jika menangis... sudah ya"dengan nada yang menenangkan, pelukan serta belaian hangat darinya membuat sehun berhenti menangis dan menatap hyungnya itu dengan tatapan yang sangat hangat dan penuh kasih sayang.

"hah,kamu itu begitu saja sudah menangis... hahaha kau lucu tahu"ujarnya sambil tertawa dan diikuti oleh member lainnya yang sedari tadi hanya melihat pertunjukkan yang sangat membuat mereka ingin tertawa itu, pipi sehunpun memerah tersipu malu karena ulah hyung-hyungnya itu yang ternyata hanya mengerjainnya sehingga dia menangis seperti itu.  
>pagi harinya semua member sudah ada dimeja makan yang sudah tersedia banyak makanan hasil masakan kedua koki EXO itu,<p>

"ayo makan yang banyak dan habiskan semuanya tanpa tersisa kalau tidak aku akan marah!"tegas D.O pada member yang sudah tampak kelaparan itu

"iya benar kalau kalian tidak menghabiskannya aku tidak akan memasak untuk kalian lagi!"tambah lay yang disambut dengan tatapan member yang berarti  
>'kamu sudah selesai?kami lapar!'<p>

"baiklah kalian boleh makan"ujar lay yang mulai duduk ditempatnya. setelah selesai makan merekapun bergegas menuju ruang tengah untuk melihat hasil wawancara mereka,

"lihat! aku dan Hannie hyung terlihat dekat sekali bukan?"dengan menampakkan muka yang sangat bangga

"halah kau tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan aku dan D.O"ucap kai dengan disusul dengusan kesal sang maknae EXO-K itu yang sontak membuat seisi ruangan itu tertawa karena tingkah laku sehun yang sangat kekanak-kanakan itu,

"sudahlah jangan membuat masalah dengan Hunnie ku nanti iya menangis seperti semalam lagi"ucapnya yang membuat sehun kaget dan mempoutkan bibirnya.

Sehun PoV

"sudahlah jangan membuat masalah dengan Hunnie ku nanti iya menangis seperti semalam lagi"ucapnya yang membuat ku kaget dan mempoutkan bibirku,

"hyung..."rengekku kepada hyung kesayanganku itu, diapun hanya membalasnya dengan mengacak-acak rambutku lembut dengan senyuman yang terlukis indah diwajahnya itu yang selalu membuatku merasa tenang, nyaman dan tidak ingin lepas darinya tapi entah kenapa aku merasakan hal yang membuatku takut akan kehilangan senyumannya, belaiannya, dan semua tentang dirinya yang selalu membuatku tenang, dan nyaman.

"hyung, kau tidak akan meninggalkanku kan?"ucapku dengan nada takut

"tentu tidak Hunnie, Hyung tidak akan kemana-mana! hyung akan tetap ada disini bersama Hunnie"dengan senyuman khasnya itu yang selalu bisa membuat hati dan perasaanku menjadi sangat tenang, entah kenapa senyumannya seperti obat yang sangat manjur untuk hati dan perasaanku ini, seakan dia tahu apa yang sedang aku rasakan dan dia tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan agar aku menjadi tenang dan nyaman disampingnya. akupun membalas dengan senyuman kepada Hannie dan menatapnya dengan penuh arti,

"sudahlah jangan terlalu dramatis seperti itu, ayo kita lanjutkan menonton"ucap suho hyung yang memecahkan lamunanku itu.

Sehun PoV end

~SKIP~

KAMAR LUHAN DAN SEHUN  
>luhan tampak sedang merapihkan baju-baju yang berserakan dilantai CLECK suara pintu terbuka "hyung kenapa kau ada disini?"ucap namja yang membuka pintu kamar itu<p>

"oh itu aku sedang merapihkan baju-baju yang berserakan dilantai, lalu kenapa kau kesini Hunnie?"luhanpun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sehun yang sedari tadi hanya berdiri didepan pintu dan melihat hyung-nya itu merapihkan semuanya sendiri

"tidak, hanya saja dari tadi aku tidak melihat hyung dibawah, jadi aku memutuskan untuk mencari hyung dikamar dan ternyata tebakkanku benar"dengan posisi yang masih sama

"oh begitu yasudah sana keluar"ucap luhan dengan santainya

"loh hyung? wae?"tanya sehun dengan penasaran

"kan kau sudah menemukanku, jadi untuk apalagi kau disini Hunnie?"jawabnya yang dibalas sebuah pertanyaan yang sukses membuet sehun bingung, sedangkan luhan melanjutkan kegiatannya merapihkan pakaian yang tinggal beberapa buah lagi

"ak..aku ingin mengajak hyung Hannie keluar!"jawabnya mantap yang dibalas tatapan penuh tanda tanya dari luhan

"ayolah hyung, kau maukan? demi namdongsae-mu ini"rengeknya sambil mengeluarkan puppy eyes-nya yang sebenarnya tidak berguna untuk seorang luhan yang selalu memberikan namdongsae kesayangannya ini apapun yang ia inginkan,

"baiklah, tapi kita mau kemana?"tanya luhan

"sudah hyung ikut saja nanti juga tahu"jawab sehun dengan ekspresi senang yang teramat-amat bahagia.

Luhan PoV

"baiklah, tapi kita mau kemana?"tanyaku

"sudah hyung ikut saja nanti juga tahu"jawab sehun dengan ekspresi senang yang teramat-amat bahagia,

'baru begitu saja ia sudah senang bagaimana besok saat aku memberikan hadiah yang tidak pernah ia sangka-sangka kalau aku akan memberikan itu kepadanya kekeke~'batinku,

"yasudah hyung aku tunggu diluar ya, cepat hyung!"katanya dengan semangat yang sangat membuatku senang akan tingkah lakunya itu. akupun bergegas mengganti bajuku dan membereskan semua baju yang sudah kurapihkan kedalam lemari dan akupun keluar dari kamar menuju pintu keluar Dorm, saat aku keluar seorang namja yang sangat tampan sedang berdiri didepan pintu dengan senyuman yang sangat menawan menghiasi wajah tampannya itu, aku menghampirinya dan dia berbalik menghadapku dan tersenyum padaku.

"ayo hyung kita berangkat, kajja"ucap sehun yang sedari tadi sudah tidak sabar, "baiklah ayo"jawabku mantap.  
>Luhan PoV end<p>

~SKIP~

Disepanjang jalan menuju tujuan mereka  
>"Hunnie, sebenarnya kita mau kemana? Kenapa kau merahasiakannya kepadaku?"tanya luhan yang sangat penasaran itu<p>

"hyung kenapa jadi cerewet gini sih! Sudah ikut saja nanti hyung juga tahu, arra?"jawab sehun dengan nada sedikit kesal

"arraseo"jawab luhan dengan pasrahnya dan sehunpun mengeluarkan smirk evil-nya itu kepada luhan, 'kenapa dia mengeluarkan smirk evil-nya?apa dia ingin melakukan sesuatu terhadapku ya?'batin luhan yang mulai waspada pada tingkah laku namdongsae-nya itu,

'lihat saja nanti hyung aku akan membuatmu senang sekaligus khawatir kepadaku kekeke'batin sehun yang sedang mempersiapkan rencananya agar berhasil,tak lama merekapun sampai didepan sebuah cafe yang lumayan besar dan tidak terlalu ramai itu, mereka pun masuk kedalam cafe itu.

CAFE

"mau apa kita kesini Hunnie?"tanya luhan bingung

"aku mengajak hyung kesini karena aku ingin minum bubble tea bersama Hannie"jawab sehun dengan senyum menawannya yang membuat luhan ikut tersenyum atas jawaban namdongsae-nya itu

"ohh,aku kira kita mau kemana"ujar luhan dengan nada yang sedikit tenang

"Hyung nanti kita ke Mall yuk"ajak sehun dengan bersemangatnya

"baiklah tapi untuk apa kita kesana?"tanya luhan yang mulai bingung

"aku ingin membeli sesuatu"jawab sehun dengan muka polosnya yang sebenarnya dibalik semua itu dia sudah merencanakan sesuatu untuk Hyung-nya itu

"oh okay"jawab luhan tanpa curiga sedikitpun, tak lama seorang pelayanpun menghampiri mereka yang sudah sedari tadi menunggu pesanan mereka

"maaf, tuan ini pesanan kalian"ucap pelayan yang mulai menaruh bubble tea milik sehun dan luhan di meja  
>"nde, kamsahamnida"ujar sehun dan luhan bersamaan<br>"ne, sama-sama"jawab pelayan itu yang disambut senyuman dari kedua namja itu.  
>"ayo hyung kita ke Mall, kajja!"ujar sehun dengan tidak sabar<p>

"ne, tapi kenapa kau jadi tidak sabaran begini sih? Apa ada yang kau rencanakan untukku ya?"tanya luhan dengan tatapan yang ingin meminta penjelasan itu sontak membuat sehun kaget atas pertanyaan yang diucapkan oleh hyung tersayangnya itu

"ap...apa mak...maksud hyung? Hyung menuduhku akan melakukan sesuatu kepada hyung? Seburuk itukah aku dimata hyung!"jawab sehun dan diikuti pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang membuat luhan merasa bersalah

"bukan begitu tapi kaukan sering jail pada hyung-hyungmu yang lain jadi aku waspada saja dengan kelakuanmu namdongsae tersayangku"jawab luhan dengan senyum yang terlukis diwajahnya dan sehunpun hanya mempoutkan bibirnya yang membuat luhan mengacak-acak rambut sehun dengan lembutnya tapi sukses membuat sehun merengek kepada luhan  
>"hyung...". tak lama merekapun sampai di sebuah Mall yang sangat besar tidak ingin berlama-lama sehunpun menarik tangan luhan masuk ke Mall itu<p>

"ayo hyung cepat sedikit aku ingin masuk kedalam"rengek sehun kepada luhan

"issh kau ini bisa pelan sedikit tidak! Jangan menarik-narikku seperti itu, kamu sangat tidak sabaran ya"ujar luhan dengan muka sebalnya

"habisnya hyung jalan seperti kakek-kakek bahkan kakek-kakek lebih cepat jalannya daripada hyung!"ucap sehun dengan memasang tampang tidak bersalah dan satu jitakan panaspun mendarat dikeningnya

"YAA! Appo... hyung nappeun"ujar sehun yang mengusap-usap keningnya sambil mempoutkan bibirnya

"sudah ayo masuk, tadi kau yang mengajakku untuk cepat-cepat masuk kedalam! Ayo cepat, jalanmu seperti nenek-nenek"luhanpun berjalan menuju pintu masuk Mall itu dan diikuti sehun yang berjalan dibelakang luhan sambil mendengus kesal karena luhan meninggalkannya

'lihat hyung aku akan membuatmu menyesali atas kelakuaanmu tadi kepadaku hihihi'batin sehun. Didalam Mall sehunpun mulai melihat-lihat barang yang menurut dia menarik dan sangat unik

"hyung lihat benda ini sungguh unik ya?"sambil menunjuk dua buah kalung yang berbentuk seperti bulan dan matahari itu

"iya sangat serasi ya? Apalagi kalau kedua kalung ini dijadikan satu pasti sangat indah dan unik"ujar luhan yang mulai memperhatikan kedua kalung itu

"iya benar hyung aku ingin kedua kalung ini hyung"sehunpun langsung membawa kedua kalung itu kekasir setelah semuanya sudah beres sehun menghampiri hyungnya itu

"tara...ini bulan untuk hyung dan matahari ini untukku, eotthae?"tanya sehun

"ne, gomawo Hunnie"jawab luhan

"cheonmanio"ucap sehun yang tersenyum dan dibalas senyuman oleh luhan

"hyung aku kesana dulu ya"ujar sehun yang mulai pergi meninggalkan hyungnya itu

"iya tapi jangan lama-lama ya, kalau ada apa-apa telpon hyung ya!"jawab luhan yang memperhatikan namdongsaenya yang mulai hilang dari pandangannya, sejam dua jam tiga jampun berlalu luhan mulai terlihat panik karena namdongsaenya belum kembali ketempat semula sebelum ia berpisah dengan namdongsaenya itu

"kemana dia? Kenapa belum kembali juga, apa terjadi sesuatu dengan dia?"ujar luhan yang sangat panik tapi dia tidak tahu harus mencari kemana.

Luhan PoV

"kemana dia? Kenapa belum kembali juga, apa terjadi sesuatu dengan dia?"ujarku yang sangat panik tapi aku tidak tahu harus mencari kemana.  
>DRT...DRT...DRT... sebuah panggilan yang langsung aku angkat<p>

"yeoboseyo"jawabku memulai pembicaraan "hyung ini aku sehun"ucap namja yang diseberang sana

"Hunnie kamu ada dimana? Cepat kembali, kalau tidak aku akan meninggalkanmu sendirian"ucapku dengan nada kesal

"hyung tolong aku! Aku takut hyung, cepat kamu kesini" "tunggu-tunggu sebenarnya kamu ada dimana Hunnie? Kenapa suaramu begitu takut?"

"aku ada didalam sebuah gudang yang tak terpakai dan aku tadi terjatuh jadi aku tidak bisa kemana-mana lagi, hyung cepat tolong aku cepat kesini"

"baik aku akan kesana tunggu ya Hunnie"  
>TIP<br>sambungan teleponpun mati. Ditempat lain seorang namja yang tampan nampak sedang berada disebuah gudang yang tak terpakai

"kena kamu hyung kekeke"ucap namja itu, tak lama masuklah seorang namja manis yang sangat terlihat panik

"Hunnie...Hunnie kau dimana? Ini hyung Hunnie"ucapku sambil mengedarkan pandangan kesegala arah mencari dimana namdongsaeku berada

"hyung Hannie aku ada disini"ucap suara yang sangat kukenal itu dan akupun mulai mencari sumber suara itu tak lama aku menemukannya tapi aku melihat namdongsaeku dengan keadaan yang sangat wajar bahkan tidak tergores sedikitpun

"ada apa sebenarnya ini? Tadi kau bilang kau terjatuh dan tidak bisa kemana-mana! Tapi apa ini semua kau mengerjaiku ya! Kau kira ini semua mainan, Hah jawab aku!"tanyaku dengan kemarahan yang sangat-sangat meluap itu

"mianhae hyung aku hanya ingin melihat apakah kau akan khawatir terhadapku atau tidak, aku tidak menyangka bahwa ini semua akan membuat hyung Hannie sangat marah seperti ini"jawabnya lemas dan mulai menghampiriku tapi aku langsung pergi dari tempat itu menuju mobilku yang aku parkir dan dia terus mengikutiku dan ikut masuk kedalam mobilku.

Luhan PoV end

Luhanpun melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang stabil tapi disepanjang jalan pulang ke dorm tidak ada satu pembicaraanpun yang terjadi antara luhan dan sehun, tak lama kemudian merekapun tiba didepan dorm luhan dan sehunpun keluar dari dalam mobil

"hyung mianhae"ucap sehun yang sama sekali tidak digubris oleh luhan sementara sehun meminta maaf luhanpun langsung menyebrang jalan tanpa melihat kanan kirinya tapi dari arah lain ada sebuah mobil yang melaju dengan sangat cepat dan mobil itupun menabrak luhan yang sedang menyebrang jalan begitu cepatnya kejadian itu terjadi yang hanya menyisakan seorang luhan yang berlumuran darah dan tergeletak tidak berdaya dijalan yang sangat dingin itu, darahnya membanjiri jalan itu dan namdongsaenya hanya bisa melihat hyungnya itu tergeletak dengan tidak berdaya

"hyung...hyung jangan tinggalkan aku"ujar sehun yang sekarang menghampiri luhan dan menelpon ambulance, tampak wajah penyesalan atas kejadian yang baru saja terjadi tadi sehunpun hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan tangisnya yang mulai ingin pecah butiran-butiran airmata sudah menumpuk dipelupuk matanya hanya tinggal menunggu waktu semua airmata itu akan terjun bebas di pipinya dan benar saja sedetik kemudian semua airmata itupun terjun bebas membasahi pipinya kemudian ambulancepun datang dan luhan segera dibawa kerumah sakit.

~SKIP~

"hyung mianhae,hiks...hiks...hiks...hyung ayo bangun aku ada disini menunggu hyung yang selalu membuatku tertawa,menenangkanku dan membuatku selalu merasa aman dan nyaman jika berada didekat hyung,hiks...hiks...hiks..."ucap sehun dengan suara yang parau dan sangat serak sambil mendorong luhan yang dibantu oleh beberapa suster dan seorang dokter, sehun sudah ada didepan ruang UGD disana sehun hanya bisa menunggu-menunggu dan menunggu bagaimana keadaan hyung tersayangnya itu satujam berlalu dokterpun keluar dari ruang UGD  
>"apakah anda keluarga dari Xi Luhan?"tanya dokter itu<p>

"iya benar dokter,bagaimana keadaan hyung saya dok?"dengan wajah panik sehun terus menatap dokter itu

"keadaannya saat ini sangat lemah karena dia kehilangan banyak darah akibat kecelakaan yang menimpanya itu dan tadi dia sempat kritis karena darah yang kami pesan telat datang,tapi tenang saja hyung kamu tidak memiliki luka serius namun mungkin dia akan lebih trauma atas kejadiaan itu"jelas dokter itu kepada sehun

"benarkah dok,tidak ada luka parah?"

"iya,benar"

"kalau begitu apakah hyungku sudah sadar?"tanya sehun dengan perasaan yang mulai tenang itu

"dia belum sadar tapi sekarang anda sudah boleh masuk kedalam"jelas dokter itu

"benarkah? Kamsahamnida dok, saya permisi"ucap sehun yang bergegas menuju ruangan dimana Luhan dirawat saat ia sudah memasuki ruangan itu ia melihat luhan yang terbaring lemah diatas ranjang rumah sakit itu keadaannya begitu memprihatinkan bahkan untuk bernafaspun luhan harus dibantu selang-selang yang mentransfer oksigen dari tabung oksigen ke dirinya, sehun yang melihat itu hanya bisa menyesali perbuatannya yang bisa membuat hyungnya begitu berbeda seperti biasanya yang biasanya luhan tertawa-tawa,ceria tapi sekarang hanya bisa terlihat luhan yang tak sadarkan diri terlihat pucat pasih dan terbaring lemah diatas ranjang tanpa bisa berbuat apapun

"hyung mianhae... ayo hyung bangun aku tidak sanggup melihat hyung dengan keadaan seperti ini kalau aku bisa menggantikan hyung seperti ini aku akan menggantikanmu hyung"sehun terus memandang lekat kearah hyungnya itu tanpa ia sadari tetes demi tetes airmata sudah jatuh membasahi pipinya tak berapa lama 10 namja tampan memasuki ruangan dimana luhan dirawat, ya mereka adalah member EXO yang lain nampak Kai,D.O,Suho,Baekhyun,Chanyeol,Lay,Xiumin,Kris,Tao,Chen menghampiri sehun yang sedang menangis disebelah ranjang luhan

"kenapa hyung datangnya lama sekali? Hiks...hiks...hiks"tanya sehun dengan terisak-isak  
>"maafkan kami,tadi kami ada masalah saat perjalanan kesini, sudah jangan menangis lagi sehun"<p>

FlashBack

"hyung...hyung jangan tinggalkan aku"ujar sehun yang sekarang menghampiri luhan dan menelpon ambulance, tampak wajah penyesalan atas kejadian yang baru saja terjadi tadi sehunpun hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan tangisnya yang mulai ingin pecah butiran-butiran airmata sudah menumpuk dipelupuk matanya hanya tinggal menunggu waktu semua airmata itu akan terjun bebas di pipinya dan benar saja sedetik kemudian semua airmata itupun terjun bebas membasahi pipinya, dia langsung memencet beberapa digit nomer dan meneleponnya

"yeoboseyo"suara seorang namja dari seberang telepon itu

"hyung,ini aku sehun, hiks... hiks..."

"sehun ada apa? Kenapa kau menangis seperti itu?"

"Hannie hyung kecelakaan suho hyung, ini semua gara-gara aku! Hyung maafkan aku hiks...hiks"

"apa?! Luhan hyung kecelakaan! Bukan sehun ini semua bukan salahmu, kau sudah menelpon ambulance? Nanti aku akan menyusulmu sehun"

"iya aku tadi sudah menelponnya hyung, baiklah hyung"

TIP sambungan teleponpun terputus ambulancepun datang dan luhan segera dibawa kerumah sakit.

FlashBack end

"tapi hyung ini semua salahku kalau aku tidak membuat Hannie hyung marah pasti ini semua tidak akan terjadikan hyung! Hiks... hiks..." tegas sehun dengan mata yang mulai sembab itu karena terus menerus menangis

"memang kau salah karena sudah membuatnya marah tapi kejadian itu bukan salahmu pasti pengendara itu sedang mabuk sehun, jadi jangan menyalahkan dirimu seperti ini"jawab suho yang berada disebelah kiri sehun

"iya benar kata suho hyung jangan terlalu dipirkan sehun"ujar tao yang melai menenangkan sehun

"tapi hyung bagaimana kalau nanti Hannie hyung masih marah padaku sehingga ia tidak mau lagi berbicara kepadaku lagi atau bahkan tidak mau melihat wajahku lagi hyung hiks... hiks..."tangisan sehunpun makin menjadi-jadi semakin lama airmata yang berjatuhan dipipi sehun semakin derasnya keluar dari pelupuk mata sehun

"luhan hyung tidak akan begitu sehunnie, semarah-marahnya luhan hyung kepadamu pasti dia tidak akan sampai separah itu. Kau tahu sendirikan sehunnie di EXO couple yang paling hangat dan tidak terpisahkan hanya kau dan luhan hyung saja jadi jangan berfikiran yang negatif harusnya kau berfikir yang positif-positif sehunnie"jelas D.O dengan sisi keibuannya itu

"iya benar sehun dengarkan apa yang eomma-mu katakan kepadamu"ujar suho yang disambut muka terkejut dari D.O

"ne,appa"jawab sehun dengan singkat dan iapun sudah mulai meredakan tangisannya itu yang sekarang hanya tersisa sedikit isakan-isakan.  
>Jari jemari luhan mulai bergerak sehun kaget dengan kejadian yang ia lihat tadi<p>

"hyung lihat jari Hannie hyung bergerak!"kata sehun dengan antusiasnya

"mana? Iya benar. Kai, D.O cepat panggil dokter sekarang juga!" teriak suho pada kedua namdongsaenya itu dengan segera kai dan D.O keluar memanggil dokter seperti yang diperintahkan suho kepada mereka berdua, ditempat lain sehun dan member EXO yang ada diruangan itu mulai memperhatikan semua bagian tubuh luhan kalau-kalau terjadi pergerakkan pada tubuh luhan itu tak berapa lama dokterpun datang yang diikuti oleh Kai dan D.O

"apa yang terjadi?"tanya dokter itu

"tadi jari jemari Hannie hyung bergerak dokter"terang sehun kepada dokter tersebut

"baiklah akan saya periksa dulu"dokter itu memeriksa beberapa bagian tubuh luhan

"sepertinya itu Cuma gerak refleknya tapi dia belum sepenuhnya sadar"terang dokter itu kepada seluruh member EXO itu

"begitukah dok, yasudah kamsahamnida, maaf telah merepotkanmu" tapi sebelum dokter itu keluar dari ruangan luhan terdengar suara racauan

"sehun...sehunnie...hunnie"dokterpun berbalik dan melihat kearah luhan dan benar saja itu suara luhan yang sedang meracau tidak jelas sambil memanggil namdongsae kesayangannya itu dokter yang melihat itupun segera menghampiri luhan

"luhan? Apa kau dengar aku?"kata dokter itu sambil berbisik ditelinga luhan.

"kau siapa? Mana Hunnie?"tanya luhan sambil meracau tidak jelas

"aku dokter yang merawatmu, Hunnie-mu ada disebelahmu, kau mau melihat Hunnie-mu kan? Kalau kau mau melihatnya buka matamu pelan-pelan ya"jelas dokter itu dengan sangat berhati-hati

"baiklah aku akan mencobanya"luhanpun mulai membuka matanya sedikit demi sedikit iapun mengedarkan pandangannya keruangan tempatnya berada sekarang

"aku dimana? Dan kenapa aku ada disini?"tanya luhan dengan bingungnya

"dan kenapa kepalaku terasa sakit?"tambah luhan yang mulai memengang kepalanya itu

"kau ada dirumah sakit luhan, kau tadi kecelakaan dan kepalamu sakit karena kau terbentur sesuatu"terang dokter itu dengan panjang lebar

"apa? Kecelakaan! Tapi aku tidak ingat semua kejadian itu"tanya luhan yang masih heran dengan keadaannya saat itu

"mungkin karena kepalamu terbentur jadi kamu tidak ingat apa yang sudah terjadi saat itu, baiklah aku keluar dulu"ucap dokter itu yang sudah keluar dari ruangan dimana luhan dirawat itu tapi luhan hanya bisa terdiam dia masih bingung dengan perkataan dokter itu tanpa ia sadari namdongsaenya sedang memandangnya dengan penyesalan sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya agar tangisnya tidak pecah untuk yang kesekian kalinya

"hy..hyung,em..mianhaeyo"ujar sehun dengan terbata-batanya

"untuk apa sehunnie?"tanya luhan dengan mengernyitkan sedikit keningnya

"karena aku telah mengerjaimu,membuatmu marah,dan membuatmu begini hyung,mianhae hiks...hiks.."jawab sehun yang kini mulai menangis tapi tidak terlalu terisak-isak

"oh itu, kalau itu hyung sudah memaafkanmu Hunnie dan semua ini bukan salahmu Hunnie jangan salahkan dirimu sendiri Hunnie, hyung tidak apa-apa besok juga hyung sudah diperbolehkan untuk pulang"seru luhan yang mengulas senyum manis diwajahnya itu yang disambut dengan senyum tipis oleh sehun

"Hyung aku sangat menyesal,aku tidak akan pernah melakukan hal yang sama untuk kedua kalinya, aku berjanji!"seru sehun dengan bersemangatnya sedangkan yang lain hanya tersenyum dan tertawa bahagia melihat Maknae EXO-K dan Luhan yang sudah sadarkan diri itu.

~SKIP~

Luhan PoV

Burung-burung berkicau seperti sebuah lagu yang merdu membangunkanku dari tidur panjangku dan kulihat sehun yang masih tertidur disebelahku begitu lelapnya ia sampai tidak sadar kalau aku sudah memindahkannya ke atas ranjangku bukannya terbangun ia malah semakin terlelap 'mungkin dia kecapean karena kemarin' batinku, aku tersenyum melihat sehun yang terlelap itu saat aku sedang memandanginya iapun terbangun yang membuatku sangat terkejut, aku tetap memperhatikannya wajah polos dan lugunya itu memandangku dengan tatapan kosong lalu ia melirik kearah dia berbaring sekarang yang tiba-tiba membuatnya berdiri dan kaget atau bisa dikatakan bingung

"loh, kok aku bisa tidur diatas ranjang hyung sih?"tanyanya bingung

"iya tadi hyung memindahkanmu keatas ranjang hyung"terangku padanya

"tapikan hyung_"

"tidak ada tapi-tapian"kataku dengan dinginnya dan diapun hanya berdiam diri mungkin ia takut aku marah kepadanya, ah aku baru ingat aku mempunyai hadiah untuknya, akupun mengambil sebuah bingkisan yang lumayan besar itu

"Hunnie ini buatmu, semoga kau suka dengan hadiah yang hyung berikan ini"ujarku dengan senyum khasku yang terukir indah diwajah manisku

"ini apa Hannie hyung?"tanya sehun dengan bingungnya yang terus memandang hadiah pemberianku itu

"sudah buka saja"jawabku dengan singkatnya sehunpun membukanya dengan hati-hati saat kertas bingkisan itu sudah terbuka sempurna nampak sebuah boneka Hello Kitty yang sangat cantik dihadapannya sehun hanya terdiam dan memandang boneka itu dengan penuh kagum

"bagaimana kau tidak suka ya?"tanya luhan dengan ekspresi yang sedikit khawatir

"ah, aniya hyung. Ini sangat bagus, aku sangat menyukainya hyung, gomawoyo"jawab sehun yang sekarang sedang memandanggiku dengan senyum menawannya itu  
>"ne,cheonmanio Hunnie"jawabku.<p>

Luhan PoV end

Tanpa diduga ada seorang namja yang memasuki ruangan tersebut  
>"luhan, kau sudah diperbolehkan pulang"seru namja itu<br>"eoh,baiklah kamsahamnida dokter"jawab luhan dengan sopannya  
>"nde,cheonmanio"ujar dokter itu sambil berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu<br>"ayo Hunnie kita pulang"  
>"ayo hyung,biar aku saja yang membawa tas hyung"sehun segera bergegas menggambil tas luhan dan menarikku keluar ruangan itu saat mereka sudah ada didalam mobil merekapun memulai bercerita-cerita lucu disepanjang jalan terdengar gelak tawa dari luhan dan sehun yang membuat perjalanan itu terasa singkat, merekapun turun dan masuk kedalam dorm<br>"anyeonghaseyo"sapa keduanya dengan bersamaan

"HWAA hyung sudah diperbolehkan pulang"ekspresi senang tergambar jelas diwajah member-member EXO yang melihat kedatangan luhan dan sehun sedetik kemudian mereka semua sudah berkumpul diruang tengah sambil menonton tv bersama-sama keadaanpun kembali seperti semula seperti sebelum kejadian itu terjadi dorm itu kembali hangat tanpa ada pertengkaran, perasaan bersalah, dan isakan tangisan dari sang maknae itu semuanya terlihat bahagia dengan keadaan mereka saat ini, mereka semua menikmati kehangatan ini.

-THE END-

**Those who always loved and loved sincerely  
>Will always forgive the small size of our mistakes,<br>Even... if the person is injured because of our fault  
>He's still willing to forgive us even thought it would hurt,<br>Compassion, love and sincerity will never fade from his heart.**

.

.

.

NB : karena saya author baru jadi tolong bantuannya dan Review kalian yang sangat berharga bagi saya

Ini adalah ff yang pertama kali se hyun buat dan ff ini pernah dipublish di fp facebook dengan nama author yang berbeda. Tapi itu asli buatan se hyun lohh. Jadi kalo ada yang udah pernah baca ini, tapi dengan nama author yang berbeda itu nama lainnya se hyun yaa..

Dan ini ff alurnya kecepetan pake banget nget nget dehh. Oiyaa dan ini oneshot ya bukan chapter.

**Mind To Review?**


End file.
